Giving and Understanding
by Fanatic97
Summary: Arcee and Wheeljack give each other things that mean the world to them. WJ/Cee if ya squint, Simi Sequel to Autobot Burping Contest and Smokescreen's dress prank..if ya squint.


**Transformers is owned by Hasbro..rub it in again and I shall kill you. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arcee flopped down upon her recharge berth with a grunt. It had been a long day for her first being left at base, then a salvage operation, and then rescuing June and Agent fowler from Knock out. She let out a sigh, and began to close her optics to relax.

"Hey Arcee"

The Femme snapped up, and looked at the intruder in her room. "Wheeljack, what are you doing in my quarters?" She demanded.

The Wrecker had walked right in and was now standing at the foot of her berth. "Listen…uh….I didn't really get a chance to tell you, my mind was on…other things at the moment but…" The wrecker looked down as if trying to come up with words.

Arcee gave a sly smirk. "Wheeljack, are you trying to ask me out?" This caused a very fast reaction. "WHAT, no, I meant was that….in the old base….we found more than what we did."

Arcee ridged an optic. "Wheeljack, was there more energon that you stole for yourself?" She demanded her voice getting to a low growl. She got up off her berth and walked over towards Wheeljack who was at a loss for words.

"Whoa, hold up Cee." "Hold Up, you stole something from the base, what as it energon, spare parts, a relic, are you planning on upgrading yourself, are you planning to leave!?" Her voice said raising to a shout, desperation creeping in.

Arcee began to feel a bit ashamed, she was supposed to be chewing him out, but now she sounded like she was getting choked up.

"Look Arcee, I'm not leaving, besides it's your own property I found."

Arcee's head snapped up. "What?" Wheeljack then shifted open his chest and reached in and pulled out a familiar object, a sliver horn like object, one that she knew all too well. "Cliffjumper's horn…" She said with a slight gasp.

She reached towards it and touched it gently, acting as though as if it could crumble into dust. Wheeljack slowly opened his palm which Arcee laid her smaller hand into his, and slowly grasped the object, and pulled it close towards her.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, her voice barley a whisper. "Where?" She asked, her voice becoming chocked.

Wheeljack shrugged. "You kept it on a table/storage area, well apparently the storage area was hit by some fallen rubble, it kept it safe." HE pulled out something else, which Arcee found her optics becoming even wider.

A wrinkled, dust covered, crumpled up white gown, with several pink highlights. Wheeljack also pulled out two white gloves with pink trims on them too. "I also found these other than that there wasn't much else."

Wheeljack placed the fabric into Arcee's servo's and then turned around, and began to walk away, only for Arcee to grab him. "Wheeljack WAIT!"

The wrecker looked at her optics seeming to be pleading with him like she didn't want him to leave. They both stood ridged, frozen to the spot, until Wheeljack gently lifted up the femmes servo and placed it into his own.

HE gently wrapped his fingers around her hand, Arcee seemed unable to move then her frame began to shake, and she then enveloped the wrecker in a tight hug her frame racking with sobs.

Wheeljack gently placed a servo on her back. "It's alright Cee, I understand."

Arcee didn't respond, she just squeezed him tighter, he could actually feel his armor being to bend inward from the force. "Whoa hold the com link Arcee."

Arcee's optics snapped open and she drew back and looked away embarrassed with herself. "I'm sorry Wheeljack it's just….Thank you."

The Wrecker gave her a quick smile. "Don't mention it…seriously don't I've to beg to Miko once tonight about having a dress inside of me and not telling the others, so don't."

With a smirk, the wrecker walked out of her room, and into the hallway. Arcee stared after him long after he's gone, and gently placed the horn next to her berth, on a shelve. She then picked up the fabric that had been used as a prank on her by Smokescreen.

She smirked as she looked it over a thought coming into her head.

**O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wheeljack walked back from Ratchet's med bay lab, The Doc bot had wanted to check up on him, so had had to stay for an extra time in the med bay.

As he approached his room he saw a note taped to the wall. He pulled it off and read it. "Come to my room Arcee." HE read aloud. Wheeljack ridged an Optic but decided to be curious.

As he neared the fem's room heard clattering like metal crashing. "Frag." She heard her swear. Wheeljack rushed in to see Arcee, in her now ragged gown, with several rips now visible, and around her were parts.

Which Wheeljack was quickly able to Identify.

"Arcee where did you get these?" HE asked. The fem walked over to him. "When Ratchet had you sedated due to your attitude I went through the ground bridge and gather as much as I could."

Scattered around her floor were parts from the Jackammer, there were only about twenty parts that he could reuse the rest were twisted metal, but it had appeared that she had also managed to recover his box of grenades as well.

"it's my way of saying thanks, for recovering this and this ." She said, holding up the horn, and then gesturing towards the ragged clothing article.. Wheeljack blinked.

"_She recovered all of this all because I gave her a piece of metal and a dress…..right the horn…Cliffjumper's horn." _

Now it made sense, the Jackhammer had been his ship, and it had been special to him, yet all Arcee had of her partner was that horn while had all of these parts.

"Thanks Arcee…..this means a lot to me." Was all he could think of to say. It finally came to the both of them that they were alike, similar yet different, both had things that they valued.

Wheeljack let out as sigh. "Well than I'd best get this stuff to my room." HE said, as he gathered up all off his things. "Thanks again Arcee."

"Thanks Wheeljack." She said as he walked out. As he walked Wheeljack went into his thoughts an idea forming.

"_IF being nice like that gets me parts of my ship back, and a femme's affections..I think I may just stay around for a LONG time." _

**0o0o0oo0o0o**

**Wheeljack you sly dog XD **

**Yea I wanted to write this because it seems like they should really address that what happened to that horn, I threw in a nod to Autobot Burping Contest and Smokescreens dress prank…just to round out the series. **

**So yeah R&R and don't forget it..or else the Autobot base may have a new addition to it's rubble **


End file.
